Jessica Boone
Jessica Boone (born May 14, 1984 in Houston, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Chiyo Mihama in Azumanga Daioh: The Animation, Mimmy in Hello Kitty's Animation Theater, Misaki Suzuhara in Battle Doll: Angelic Layer, Rei Miyamoto in High School of the Dead and Sheele in Akame ga Kill!. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Air (2007) - Boy 2 (ep2), Nayuki Minase, Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Ine Makigami, Ishiwatari (ep21.5), Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Chieko *Another (2013) - Izumi Akizawa *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Chiyo Mihama, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Misaki Suzuhara *Best Student Council (2007) - Kotoha Kutsugi, Karen Saito, Yuko Kimizuka, Additional Voices *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Miyama Soshigaya/Death Crow *D.N.Angel (2005) - Girl B (ep21), Mio Hio *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Io Nitta *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Atsuko Akanegi *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Tsubaki *Elfen Lied (2005) - Arakawa *Full Metal Panic! (2004) - First Daughter (ep19) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Mizuki Inaba, Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Ko-gal (ep1), Mother (ep22), Tea & A Girl (ep22), Young Kato, Additional Voices *Gravion (2004) - Ena *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Ena, Singing Maid (ep3), Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011-2013) - Rei Miyamoto *Innocent Venus (2007) - Sana Nobuto *Kanon (2008) - Nayuki Minase *Kino's Journey (2004) - Chosen Girl (ep3), Greeting Machine (ep1), Additional Voices *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Yae *Magikano (2007-2008) - Ayumi Mamiya *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Bosha Rodzinski, Flora Beaumarchais (ep1), Tanya (ep5), Additional Voices *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Child (ep2), Fuyuki (ep4), Koharu (ep5), Maid (ep1) *Needless (2011) - Setsuna, Femto (ep17), Keiko (ep10) *Neo Ranga (2003) - Aya, Elina, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Madonna No. 1 (ep12), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Nakamura, Cocoa Queen (ep19) *Peacemaker (2005) - Hotaru, Additional Voices *Prétear (2003) - Additional Voices *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Jessica *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Gannet, Hysterical Woman (ep1) *Shadow Skill (2006) - Gana Gig, Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - Kozue *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Shirayuki, Yoshida Family Harmony (ep6), Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Suzu Edogawa, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Lully (ep15), Yuri *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bunny (ep2), Child (ep3), Elven Hunter (ep7), Elvish School Girl (ep6), Mer-elf (ep1), Office Crowd (ep9), Pulana (ep8), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Woman Santa (ep9), Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Mary Godwin, Shelley Godwin, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Airi, Additional Voices *Towanoquon (2012) - Yuri 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Popo *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Ryo Narahara *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Friend, Gamin Daughter, Girl (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Teen Ikuko *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Myuki, Pedestrian Woman A Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Ruby Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2014. Category:American Voice Actors